I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing
by monochromevelyn
Summary: The sun was setting, the clock was ticking, but all Kagami did was watch Aomine sleep.


That late afternoon with a song from an old CD playing softly in the background, Kagami was woken up by the smack of feet on his face. He sprung up, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He was at his wits end, contemplating to pull the bed sheet on the bed like a magician pulls table cloth which has champagne glasses stacked up high. Except he was hoping the person on it to flip and bump his head hard, face first flat on the floor.

That was what they'd do every time; he and Aomine. An eye for an eye. Kagami was bruised a few times getting kicked off the bed because he bit Aomine on his shoulder in his sleep (on his defence, he was dreaming of Majiba's cheeseburger which should be accepted as a legit case), and there was one time where he accidentally slapped Aomine red on the cheek because he was chasing mosquitoes away semi-consciously. Aomine had his share of pain too when he sprawled on the bed as though it belonged to him alone, and it caused Kagami to knock his head against the side table. Honestly, it happened all the time.

As the color of vermillion sunset spilling over the room, Kagami had a second thought when he saw Aomine's sleeping figure. Every fiber in his body relaxed, his breathing unhitched; as though it was natural to just kick somebody in the face, there was nothing wrong about it for him to just continue on sleeping. Didn't he feel something hard hit his feet? Perhaps not. He was a moron. He could kick a porcupine and still sleep through it. How did he end up in an upside down position anyway? They weren't doing any extra activity before the light in his head went out, not that he know of. If they did do it in their sleep, it was a new experience and they were reaching out to a whole new territory. It was a wonder, he concluded.

Kagami slid back underneath the blanket to sit on the bed. Wiping the last strand of sleep from his face, he alternated his gaze from the sun barely visible outside the window, to the alarm clock on the side table that indicate the time to get up and get cooking for dinner, and lastly to the man on the bed that occasionally scratched his belly in his sleep. Kagami sat with his legs crossed, leaning on the palm of his hand as he held a stare on the precarious being.

The first thing that came to Kagami's mind was 'God, this is too sappy.' With the faint song playing on the radio from the living room. With Aomine sleeping peacefully. With him looking at Aomine without breaking a contact. Everything was too cliché and he didn't remember leading a life like one's in romantic movies. Their genre was more of a high-school-boys-doing-stupid-stuff-and-somehow-en ded-up-together movie, with a whole load of sports and occasional porn. Yet he continued doing it anyway. He was watching his significant other sleep.

The first thing that always caught Kagami's eyes was how Aomine's shirt gets rolled all the way up to his nipple; baring his rippling abdomen,muscles perfectly pleated underneath the honey-glazed skin. He would have been worried if it was some other people, but idiots don't catch cold so he wasn't all that much bothered. Next was the part he liked most; the part where the frown on Aomine's face disappeared. He looked like an entirely different person, almost harmless if Kagami didn't know any better. Before they started dating, Kagami thought the frown was his permanent feature. He'd always make fun of Aomine by putting a protractor on his forehead, where they then get into a fight. He always carried it around in his pocket, with a reason that just in case they bumped into each other in public places. It was pretty silly, to think that he'd go such mile to annoy someone he hated. Before Aomine, all he did to people he hate and those who hated him was simply to ignore and move on with his life.

In his sleep, Aomine always loses his pillow. Always. As a result, he would steal Kagami's; inching his head on Kagami's pillow and pushing the redhead aside, until eventually the whole pillow became his. Kagami used to smack him right in the stomach when Aomine did it, but his reflex improved and he could dodge it without having the slightest hint of consciousness. After so many years, Kagami would rather sleep on his own arm than fight a losing battle over his pillow. It was enough that they did it in the basketball court, bed was where he could at least get a peace of mind. Right now, his pillow was tucked in between Aomine's leg because of his incomprehensible position. Sooner or later it would be gone, get kicked halfway across the room. Kagami's prediction about Aomine was never wrong.

Glancing at the darkening sky, sun no longer visible; Kagami shook his head. Time flew as he watched Aomine sleep, to a point that their breathing synced and his legs cramped for sitting too long. He needed to get dinner ready soon; both of them were working on a night shift later tonight. Kagami was about to do what he always did to wake up a sleeping Aomine; to pinch his nose till he gasped for air. Because really, other methods never worked. Maybe a whisper of 'I'm horny' would do the job, but Kagami wouldn't do it often – Aomine was like an unleashed beast that lies dormant for years the second he wakes up, and the phrase holding back never exist.

Kagami hovered his hand over Aomine's face, contemplating over it for a fraction of moment before going in for a dive. Not a split second after that that his hand came to an abrupt stop, a strong grip caught him by the wrist. A sly smirk plastered on Aomine's face. That was the moment Kagami realized he was caught red-handed.

"What's the matter, Kagami – mesmerized by my beauty?"

….

" – What's the matter, Kagami ? Are you okay?" a grip on his forearm halted his train of thought, the parade of memories. Kagami turns to look at the child no less than twelve years old sitting behind him, trying to shun the sound of his ringing phone whose tone brought him back to that ordinary day, ordinary days he knew is no longer within reach. Poor boy has his mother nagging him in whisper about etiquette in events such as this. She smiles apologetically towards Kagami and glares at her son; Kise's son. Kagami curves a small, sad smile at both of them, and then turns to do the same at Kuroko who is holding on to him.

"I'm okay, Kuroko."

"Are you sure? You're up next."

Kagami slowly nodded a yes, and stares straight ahead, lost in thought until the pastor called upon him. He approaches the plain rectangular box made of mahogany with the insides lined beautifully with silk satin; looking down at Aomine who appeared so sleek in a suit, a dark blue rose that matched his hair color tucked in his pocket, sleeping peacefully in front of everybody. Except this time, he is never waking up again. Not even if Kagami pinched him hard on the nose. Not even when he whispered sweet nothing into his ears.

Kagami swallowed the hard lump in his throat, fighting against the tear that is pricking his eyes. He wasnt to rip his heart out so it'd just stop hurting.

"You know... I would do anything, anything and everything...just to get kicked in the face by a sleeping Daiki for one last time."

**END**

**A/N : In case you haven't figured out what song it was – it's Aerosmith's I don't wanna miss a thing. This idea literally chased my sleep away. I don't get to sleep, not until I'm done writing it. I know I'm going to pass out soon now that I do. Thanks for reading. A feedback is truly welcomed!**


End file.
